Suki
by Inu-Kago
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has always been just an ordinary student, but a chance car crash and a boy with silver hair are about to show her there's no such thing as normal and change her life forever.
1. The boy with the silver hair

Suki

Chapter 1:

The Boy with the Silver Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. Now that I've said that read the story or else!

A loud alarm awoke the sleeping teenager. She turned off the alarm and slept until her mother yelled, "Kagome! Get up!" When she looked at the clock she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready and run down the stairs to grab her backpack. "Kagome," her mother said, "Are you ready for your math test today?" "Oh no." Kagome said pulling out a book from her backpack and reading it as she ran out the door

"Okay," Kagome muttered to herself running down the sidewalk, "The square root of 48.5 is 5 less than the root, and that root is divisible by 3 if it's multiplied by…" All of a sudden Kagome ran into someone. He was a tall boy probably a little older than she was, "Oh, sorry." She said getting up and continuing to run starting to cross the street. She heard the silver-haired boy yell, "Watch out!" Kagome looked up and saw a car heading straight towards her. She tried to move, but was immobilized by fear. Right before the car was about to hit her, the silver-haired boy pulled her out of the way as the car crashed into another car.

"Keep walking forward." He said to her. They walked into a small coffee shop and sat down at a table. "Who do you think you are?" Kagome yelled. "Relax," he said, "I didn't want to make a scene out there. I'm Inuyasha Gotsukubari." Kagome felt slightly embarrassed and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for saving me Inu…yasha?" "Yeah," he replied, "My parents loved dogs way to much." They talked and talked for hours until Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh, this is bad," she said, "It's already noon. I've got to get to school!" "It's alright," Inuyasha said, "You should go home your parents are probably worried about you. I know I would be after a car crash like that. Come on, I'll drive you home."

Inuyasha dropped off Kagome at her house and drove off. As Kagome walked inside her mother dropped a bunch of dishes and hugged Kagome saying, "Are you all right?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked. Her mother pointed to the TV showing the car accident. With tears in her eyes she said, "We were so worried about you!"

That night as Kagome tried to sleep all she could think about was Inuyasha and how he saved her and…"Wait a minute," she said sitting up in her bed, "I left my backpack in his car!"


	2. A Piece of His Past

Suki

Chapter 2:

A Piece of His Past

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again.

"Miroku Chikan(sidenote: Chikan means pervert, molester, peeping tom, etc.), you pervert!" a young dark-haired girl yelled slapping someone in the face. The man she slapped had black hair in a small ponytail. He said, "But Sango, it was a simple question." Slapping Miroku again she yelled, "You asked me if I would bear your child!" Inuyasha walked in and said, "You two are at it again?" "Who asked you?" Sango yelled.

"Kouga! I know you're there!" a boy with long black hair, wearing wolf hide jumped out from a hiding place behind Inuyasha. "How'd you know I was there?" he asked. "Please," Inuyasha said, "I could smell that stench a mile away." "You sicken me Gotsukubari!" he yelled. "I sicken u?" Inuyasha asked, "You're the one who never changes his clothes!" "Inuyasha!" yelled a young lady close by. "You were supposed to pick me up for school yesterday!" "I'm sorry Kikyou," Inuyasha said, "There was this big car crash and…" "I don't want excuses!" she yelled, "Pick me up tomorrow night and take me to that big concert! Got it?" "Okay," he said, "I'll see you then." Kikyou walked out of the room trying to look angry and slutty at the same time.

"Uh...Inuyasha," Miroku said, "How do you afford to take her some many places?" "I manage." Inuyasha replied. "Yeah," Kouga replied, "I'm sure the downtown McDonalds pays royally." "At least I have a girlfriend." Inuyasha replied. "Why do you even take that crap from her?" asked Sango, "I mean her name may be Saseko but still…" Kouga started laughing and said, "Her last name is Saseko(sidenote: Saseko means whore, slut, skank, etc.)?" "Shut up Keshikaran!" Inuyasha said. Kouga got mad and yelled, "I told you not to call me that(sidenote: Keshikaran means rude)! My name is Kouga Muteki(sidenote: Muteki means invincible)!" "Say it all you want," Inuyasha said, "It's not gonna change your name. I'm outta here." Inuyasha said walking out of the room.

Kagome stood outside a small house. "The phone book said this was the place." Kagome said knocking on the door. An old woman opened the door and said, "Kikyou?" "No," Kagome replied, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I left my backpack here." "Oh, I'm sorry child. Please come in." the old woman said. As Kagome entered the house the woman continued, "I'm sorry for calling you Kikyou, it's just you look so much like my grandson's girlfriend." Kagome stopped and thought to herself, _He…has a…girlfriend? Wait, why do I care? _"So," Kagome said, "Inuyasha is your grandson?" "Aye," she replied, "I'm Kaede Rihatsu(final sidenote I promise: Kaede means wisdom), and it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-chan. Here's your backpack." Kaede handed Kagome her backpack.

"So, what about his parents?" Kagome asked. Kaede looked grimly at her and said, "Sadly, about a year ago his parents passed away in a bad plane crash. Shortly after that he dropped out of High School to take better care of me. Recently after the accident he started dating a girl named Kikyou Saseko. There's just something I don't trust about her….Oh, I'm sorry to waste your time." "No, it's Okay." Kagome said, "I just wish there was some way I could help." "Ah, but you can," Kaede replied pulling out a ticket and handing it to Kagome. "There is a concert going on tomorrow night. Kikyou will be there with Inuyasha. Could you keep an eye on them?" "I don't know," Kagome said, "I don't feel good about spying." "Please child." Kaede pleaded. "Fine." She said taking the ticket. As Kagome walked out the door Kaede said, "Thank ye child."


	3. The Concert and the Call

Suki

Chapter 3:

The Concert and the Call

Disclaimer: I said it already. Well guess what, I do own Inuyasha and all of its characters so ,ha! Sue me if you want to! Fine, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its super cool, awesome characters.

Inuyasha and Kikyou sat next to each other waiting for the concert to start. "Inuyasha." Kikyou asked, "This was supposed to be our date right?" "Yeah." Inuyasha said. "Then," Kikyou asked, "Why are they here?" Kikyou pointed at Miroku, Sango, and Kouga who were sitting behind them. "Thanks for ruining it Kikyou," Inuyasha said, "I was trying to pretend they didn't exist." "Well, we won the contest on the radio, silly." Sango said. Kikyou got up. "That stench is horrible I need some air." Kikyou said walking away.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and the others and walked towards them. "Hey." She said. Everyone looked at her and Kouga got up and said, "Why hello there, I'm Kouga and might I say how great you look. Let's ditch these losers!" "What's that smell?" Kagome asked. Miroku stepped forward and said, "I'm Miroku Chikan what's your name and will you bear my child? Answer the second question first." Sango slapped Miroku and said, "Hi, I'm Sango Yuuki (side note: Yuuki means courage), and I'm not exactly sure why I hang out with these people." "Okay," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha your friends are kind of weird." "Aw, you get used to them" Inuyasha said.

From a distance Kikyou saw Inuyasha talking to Kagome. Kikyou said to herself, "Inuyasha you traitor. Nobody stands me up like that! You will pay."

The next morning Inuyasha called Kikyou. "Hey Kikyou," he said, "You just disappeared last night. Is something wrong?" "No," Kikyou said, "Not at all. Can you meet me at the run-down house on Takahashi Street?" "Sure," Inuyasha said, "Run-down house on Takahashi Street. Got it." When Inuyasha hung up the phone Kaede in the next room picked up another phone. "Yes," she said, "Can I leave a message for Kagome Higurashi?"

After a long day at school Kagome managed to drag herself home and say, "Mom, I'm home." Then she thought to herself, _"Why am I even going to school? All I ever do is miss classes or fail because I don't study. Then again, Inuyasha had to quit school when he was my age to take care of his grandma. It's really sad." _"Kagome," her mom said, "Someone named Kaede left a message for you she said 'Inuyasha is in trouble. It's urgent you go to the old run down house on Takahashi Street'" Forgetting to put down her backpack, Kagome ran out the door. "That's almost half a mile away. I hope I can make it there in time." Kagome said to herself.


	4. The Fight

Suki

Chapter 4:

The Fight

Disclaimer: How many times do you want me to say it! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters blah blah blah.

"Kikyou, are you here?" Inuyasha said looking around the old house. "I'm right here." Kikyou said. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyou, "I saw you talking with that girl at the concert. Now I feel like I have something to prove." She said unbuttoning her shirt. "No," Inuyasha said, "Kikyou, wait…" Kikyou smirked and said, "Oh, but I've waited long enough!" She reached in her shirt and pulled out a knife, lunging it straight towards Inuyasha's face.

The blade stopped short right in front of his face. Something had stopped the knife. Kagome stood there extending her arm which now had been pierced by Kikyou's knife. Kikyou grabbed Kagome by the neck and said, "Maybe I'll kill her first. You know? Maybe your grandma should've tried to save your parents." "Save them?" Inuyasha asked, "But they died in a plane crash." "Oh," Kikyou said laughing, "Is that what your grandmother told you? She lied. Your parents were deeply involved in the Yakuza. They missed a couple of payments so the Yamaguchi-Naraku sent me to kill them. I loved it. The way they screamed and begged for mercy before I killed them. But, I wanted more; I had to kill their beloved son." "You're not human!" Inuyasha yelled. "Human or not," Kikyou said, "I'm going to kill both of you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and threw it at the rafters above Kikyou and Kagome. One of the rafters fell on Kikyou and knocked her out.

Kagome looked out the nearest window and saw a black Suzuki drive up and Kouga, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku climbed out of it. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, but when she looked up Inuyasha was gone but she could hear his voice saying, "That witch lied to me!"


	5. To Kill or Not

Suki

Chapter 5:

To Kill, or Not

Disclaimer: I said it already. Sine! Fill in the blanks. I don't own or any of its so go yourselves.

Kaede was bandaging Kagome's arm. Kaede said something, but Kagome was lost too deep in thought to hear. _"He just left. I don't have any idea what I would've done in his situation, but still he shouldn't have run away."_ "Kaede," Kagome said, "Did you know that your daughter and son in-law were involved in the Yakuza?" "Sadly," Kaede said, "I assisted them in their payments. I wish that I could lie and say I didn't know where the money was going to but…that's no excuse! Well you're wound should heal properly now."

"Hey," Miroku said, "Look at this. Inuyasha left this note. It says, 'I can no longer bear the lies and hostility I've been living with throughout my cruel existence known to the rest of you as a life. So I feel I must decide my fate among the fates of my parents. Much love to you all, Inuyasha Gotsukubari.' That's all it says." Kagome jumped up and said, "Kouga! I need to borrow your car!" Kouga threw her the keys and said, "If there's one scratch on it you'll pay severely." Then Kagome asked Kaede, "Where are Inuyasha's parents buried?" "At Rumiko Memorial Cemetery," Kaede said, "But why do you…" before she could finish Kagome was out the door and on the road.

Inuyasha stood next to his parent's graves. "You know," he said, "When I was younger, and you were alive I was always proud to be your son. I wanted to be just like you, maybe I still do. Just…like…you." Inuyasha pulled out a pistol and put it to his head. "This is how…it's meant to be. Before he was going to pull the trigger all he could think about was Kagome. He started crying. "Why am I crying?" he said, "I'm sorry Kagome, but this time…you can't save my life." "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome yelled running towards him. "Kagome, I have to do this!" he said, "This is my destiny!" "No you don't!" Kagome yelled, "You make your own destiny! You could help so many people, and if you pull that trigger your whole life will have been wasted!" Inuyasha started taking his hand off the trigger as Kagome continued, "Just because your parents made some mistakes doesn't mean you have to!" Inuyasha dropped the gun and fell to the ground crying. "Thank you Kagome, you saved my life again when I was helpless!" "Don't thank me," she said helping him up, "I never thanked you for saving me." "And you'll never have to." Inuyasha said wiping away his tears.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled from a distance. They both looked and saw Kaede and Sango running towards them. "Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Yeah let's." Inuyasha replied.

When the four of them got back to the old house on Takahashi Street Kikyou was gone and Kouga and Miroku were beaten in the corner. "What happened?" Sango yelled. "Well," Miroku said, "We thought she was harmless without her knife and she did this trick with unbuttoning her shirt, and well, the rest is complicated." "You idiots!" Sango yelled slapping both of them.

Kagome thought to herself, _"Kikyou may still be out there, but I think we've done enough worrying today. Let's just spend some time enjoying life instead of trying to take it, from anyone."_

**A/N: Don't start thinking that's the end. It's only the beggining and the next chap will surprise you. But I wont submit it unless i get 75 more clicks so tell your friends or the story ends now.**


	6. His Brother She Didn't know

Suki

Chapter 6:

His Brother She Didn't Know

Disclaimer: I say it, and say it, and say it. What more do you want frome me! Fine I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Now Kagome," Kagome's mother said, "Tell me again. Where exactly are you going?" "I told you," Kagome said, "I'm going to meet Inuyasha and his friends downtown. I'll be back by 6." "All right, be careful." Her mom said. "I will." Kagome replied running out the door,

Miroku was standing behind a bench that Kouga and Sango were sitting on. Miroku put one hand over Sango's eyes and said, "Guess who." "Well, let's see," Sango said, "One of your hands is on my face and the other is on my chest so I'm going to say, Miroku!" Sango slapped Miroku in the face. Kagome walked towards them and said, "Hey guys." "Hey Kagome, how's your arm?" Sango asked. "Doing better…" Kagome started to say. "Oh," Kouga interrupted, "Forget the arm you look perfect. Wanna go somewhere just you and me?" Miroku jumped in front of Kouga and said, "Lady Kagome, have you considered my previous offer?" slapping both of them Sango yelled, "Idiots!"

"Hey," Kagome said, "Didn't Inuyasha say he'd be here by now?" "Yeah," Sango replied, "He's never late. Wait, there he is." Sango pointed towards Inuyasha who was walking towards them with his head down. "Hey." Inuyasha said without looking up. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "This is." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a letter. Kagome started reading it out loud, "'Dear Inuyasha, I have some important news to tell you in person. I'll be coming to Tokyo soon. Signed your dearest brother, Sesshomaru Oniheru.' You have a brother?" "Unfortunately I do," Inuyasha replied, "Whenever he has new to tell us in person it's always bad."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Kagome asked. "Well," Inuyasha said, "After our parents died he inherited everything, left me and our grandma out on the streets, and changed his name because he didn't want to be associated with a family of 'scumbags' now he's rich and thinks he owns the world or something." "He can't be that bad." Kagome said. "If you don't think he's so bad then maybe you should meet him." Inuyasha said, "He's coming today to tell us the news."

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the front room of Inuyasha's house when someone knocked on the door and let themselves in. The people who walked in were a tall man with long, blue hair and glasses. He was followed by a short man carrying a large briefcase. "Hello, Inuyasha," he said then looking at Kagome he continued, "Hello young lady, I'm Sesshomaru Oniheru and this is my lawyer Jaken." "It's a pleasure to…" Jaken said, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru saying, "Quiet Jaken!"

"Now Inuyasha let's get down to business. Your home is not within a suburban complex so therefore the land you live on is owned by the city government, and I recently bought it to put up my new office building. So the plain and simple is next week I'm tearing down this house." "What?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "You can't do that!" "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can." Sesshomaru said, "As of next week this is my house and my land, I can do with it as I please. Let's go Jaken."

Sesshomaru got up and headed for the door. "Oh," he said throwing a card to Kagome, "If you're interested give me a call sometime I have some connections with some great hotels in town." Just as Sesshomaru was walking out the door Kagome got up and slapped him in the face, "Like I would ever date you." She said, "You monster!" "Well," he said, "You can call me if you change your mind. Goodbye, see you next week Inuyasha."

A/N: OK, maybe not my best chap but you gotta admit there was some drama. Will Inuyasha's house be torn down? Will Kagome give Sesshomaru a call? Will Miroku ever stop groping Sango? Well, if I answered that you'd never read my next chap.


	7. Dating for Dirt

Suki

Chapter 7:

Dating for Dirt

**Disclaimer: Just when I feel happy you tell me to do this again. :cries: come on. Can't I own Inuyasha and its characters just this once? ...Fine! Be that way! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Sango and Kagome were sitting in Kagome's room. "He did that?" Sango asked, "What a jerk!" "Yeah," Kagome replied pointing to Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner, "And Inuyasha hasn't talked since then."

"Wait," Sango replied, "I have an idea." Sango handed Kagome a small electronic device and continued, "If you could get some dirt on him we can bring it with us to court. All you need to do is take him up on his offer and go out on a date with him, but you need to look…uh…different. More…uh….um…attractive to him." "Are you calling Kagome ugly?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No," Sango replied, "It's just he's the kind of guy who likes slutty teenagers with skirts shorter than their sleeves." "How'd you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "He gave her his number ten minutes after he met with her telling her friend that he was going to destroy his house. He definitely likes that kind of stuff."

"I think I have the perfect outfit." Sango said reaching into her purse and pulling out a mini skirt and a low cut shirt. "Why exactly do you carry that outfit around with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh…." Sango replied, "Anyway, Kagome try this on."

Kagome went into the next room and came back out wearing the outfit. "Uh, Kagome," Sango said, "I didn't say you had to make your boobs look bigger." "Oh that," Kagome said pulling out a cat from her shirt, "This is Buuiu." "Mroooooow" Buuiu said jumping to the floor and walking away. "But why do I have to dress like a slut for him?" Kagome asked, "Why can't you do it Sango?" "Because," Sango replied, "I uh…never mind."

"Well anyway," Kagome said, "How do I look?" "Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling out a pink ribbon and tying Kagome's hair with it. "This is for good luck. It means a lot to me so please bring it back. Okay?" "Okay." Kagome said somewhat mesmerized. Sango broke the moment by handing Kagome the radio and saying, "Put this in your purse, and we'll find something eventually. Good luck!"

Kagome met Sesshomaru outside of the restaurant. "I'm glad you re-considered." He said, "Shall we go in?" The two walked in the restraint and sat down at a table. "You never did tell me how you make so much money." Kagome said. "You never told me your name." he replied. "Well," she said, "I'll tell you my name if you tell me your career." "You are persistent." He replied, "Very well, I own my own real estate company that works out of Kyoto, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama and soon Tokyo, but I also have a few connections underground if you know what I mean."

"Now, what is your name?" he asked. "Oh," Kagome said, "I'm uh…Kiyeka…Kiyeka Kagehoshi. " "That's a lovely purse Kiyeka-Chan." Sesshomaru replied, "May I see it?" "Sure." Kagome said picking up her purse. Sesshomaru looked inside and noticed the radio. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked getting up.

He walked away and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Yes," he said, "She has some info. She shouldn't. Eliminate the product immediately." He hung up the phone and said to himself, "Now, to get rid of her."

Inuyasha and Kaede were sitting in the front room of their house. Inuyasha poured and served Kaede some tea when she said, "Why did you let your brother date your girlfriend?" "She's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha persisted, "We're just friends and…" he abruptly stopped and looked around then said to Kaede, "There's a foul stench in the air. We need to get out of here!" Inuyasha grabbed each of them a few changes of clothes and some legal documents and rushed out the door.

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled running out of the restaurant. "Perfect." Sesshomaru said to himself. Kagome started walking towards Inuyasha's house when she saw smoke in that direction. She ran until she saw firefighters trying to put out the fire consuming Inuyasha's house. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled with rage. "I know he's behind this!"

A black limousine pulled up and Sesshomaru walked out of it. "No," he said sarcastically, "Now I won't have the fun of tearing it down. Such a shame." "You!" Inuyasha yelled trying to punch Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, stopping the punch and jabbed Inuyasha in the face. "See you later Inuyasha." He said getting back in his limo and driving away.

"I can't believe him!" Inuyasha yelled, "At least we got that dirt on him we needed." "Oh, yeah," Kagome said pulling out the radio. She looked at it and said, "Uh…I…um…forgot to turn it on." "What?" Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

**A/N: What happens next? Do you really wanna know? Oh, you do? Well….TOO BAD! I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait until my next chap. Udo Jaa Ne.**


	8. Loves, Labors, and Losses

Suki

Chapter 8:

Loves, Labors, and Losses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I will someday. Rumiko Takahashi can't live forever.

Inuyasha and Kaede went home with Kagome. When they entered Kagome's mother was shocked and yelled, "Kagome! What are you wearing?" "Oh, this," Kagome replied, "It's a long story.

"But mom," Kagome replied, "Inuyasha and Kaede just lost their house in that huge fire, can they stay with us for a while?" "Of course," her mother replied, "Kaede-San, you may sleep in Souta's old room. And Inuyasha, if you will please follow me."

Kagome's mom led Inuyasha to a dark room. She shoved him into the room, closed the door and locked it from the outside. "I don't exactly trust you yet," she said, "You can sleep here for now." Inuyasha looked around and saw a washer, a dryer, and a cot next to them. "The laundry room?" Inuyasha asked frustrated. "Good night." Kagome's mother replied. She and Kaede walked away, but Kagome stayed there.

"You never told me why this ribbon means so much to you." Kagome said. "Keep it," Inuyasha replied, "I'll tell you someday. Hey Kagome?" "What?" Kagome asked. "Well," Inuyasha said, "Your mom mentioned somebody named Souta who is he?"

Kagome started crying and replied, "He was my little brother. One summer we took a trip to Osaka, and he wanted to swim in the ocean. We thought it was safe, but this big riptide came in, and….he didn't make it." Crying harder Kagome ran to her room. "Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but she was too far away to hear.

Inuyasha sighed then heard a deep "Mroow" he looked at his cot and saw Buuiu lying down on it. "Hey," he yelled, "Now where am I supposed to sleep?" "Never mind." Inuyasha said to himself sitting down on the washer. "I wonder what Sango and Miroku are up to."

Sango and Miroku were making out in Sango's apartment. Pausing Miroku said, "I thought you hated me." "I thought so too." Sango replied.

"We've kept our relationship secret for…three months. If we're going to keep it a secret how will we get time together, just the two of us?" Sango asked. "Move in together." Miroku replied somewhat spontaneously. "What?" Sango asked, "We can't because…uh…um…I can't think of any reasons but why but…we…you're…right. We'll move in together and keep it a secret. Deal?" "Deal." Miroku replied.

"What time is it?" Miroku asked. "Half past one a.m." Sango replied, "Why?" Miroku stood up and said, "If I leave now I can get my stuff from my apartment and bring it here by dawn." "I thought we were moving into your apartment." Sango replied. "No," Miroku said, "I have some unpaid bills there." "How many?" Sango asked. "Well," Miroku replied, "You know how I tell you never to open the glove compartment in my car?" "That's a lot of bills. Okay then. See you at dawn." "Okay." Miroku said walking out the door.

Sango and Kagome were in Kagome's room with Kouga eavesdropping from the air vent above them.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the Laundry room with Buuiu sitting on Inuyasha's lap. "Where'd you get the mountain lion?" Miroku asked. "This is Kagome's cat, Buuiu." Inuyasha replied, "Don't be a smartass. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"So," Kagome said, "What did you want to tell me?" "Well," Sango replied.

"Well," Miroku said.

"Miroku and I have been going out in secret for a while." Sango said.

"You know how I told you Sango and I are going out?" Miroku asked.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Last night we were together." Sango said.

"Last night, we were at her apartment." Miroku said.

"It was completely spontaneous!" Sango said.

"I'd been thinking long and hard about it." Miroku replied.

"He and I…" Sango said.

"We're…" Miroku said

"Moving in together!" They both said.

"What?" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Kouga yelled falling out of the air vent onto the floor of Kagome's room.

"Mroow" Buuiu replied yawning.

"Why were you hiding up there listening to us?" Sango asked. "Uh…" he said, "Why was Miroku at your apartment last night?" "I never told you he was at my apartment." Sango replied. "Uh…" Kouga replied, "I'll…just…leave…now." Kouga ran out the door.

"What about school?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha didn't tell you?" Sango asked, "We all dropped out about the same time he did, except for Kouga. I don't think he's gone to a day of school since he started middle school." "Oh yeah?" Kagome asked, "But that's not the point! How are you going to live without careers? You're getting too far ahead of yourselves!" "I'm a professional model," Sango replied, "And no, we aren't getting too far ahead of ourselves. We've known each other since we were like three. When he tried to hug me then I hit him with a baseball bat. Relax."

"Miroku you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled punching Miroku, "All you two ever do is fight! Now you want to live together? You're insane!" "I don't need to take this crap from you!" Miroku yelled, "I'm leaving!" Miroku ran out of the house followed by Sango running away from Kagome. "Sango, stop!" Kagome yelled but Sango paid no attention to her.

"They're hopeless." Inuyasha said. "Yeah." Kagome replied. "So," Inuyasha said, "Wanna throw soap at Kouga then spray him with a hose until he's clean?" "Sounds fun." Kagome replied.

Miroku carried a box into Sango's apartment and said, "That's the last of it. This is going to be great I mean…" Miroku was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They opened the door revealing a man who immediately noticed Sango and said, "Yuuki-Chan. The landlord says your rent's due so come to his place in the regular lingerie." "What?" Miroku asked. "No Miroku it's not…" "Sango," he yelled, "You've been sleeping with the landlord for money?" Miroku ran out of the apartment in tears. "Miroku! Wait!" Sango yelled as he ran further and further away.

**A/N: For all of you that wanted longer chaps with more details so I'm gonna try to make the rest of my chaps this long or longer. I'm gonna be away for a while so it'll be a while before I update. Udo Jaa Ne.**


	9. Sango's Side of the Story

Suki

Chapter 9:

Sango's side of the Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. And you know what I can't stand? Long disclaimers, do people really think I want to sit here and listen to their life story when all they have to say is they don't own the stuff. It's annoying and we all care more about the story than the stupid disclaimer, so why does it have to be so long?pause What are you looking at! Read my story, now!**

Sango grabbed the man by his collar and yelled, "Why did you do this?" "A guy told me to," the man replied gasping, "He paid me 10,000 yen for it." "Who paid you?" Sango yelled chocking him more. "Uh…" the man replied, "He also paid me 1000 yen not to tell you." Sango handed him a 5000 yen note and he replied, "I didn't catch his name, but he had long hair and glasses." Sango threw him to the floor. He picked himself up and ran away. "Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled.

"So, that's how it happened." Sango said to Inuyasha who was sitting in her apartment eating ramen. "Whuzshat?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full. "Swallow you idiot!" Sango yelled hitting Inuyasha in the head. After swallowing Inuyasha said, "That's stupid of him. He just presumed and listened to a complete stranger then ran off." "Thanks," Sango replied, "I'm glad my friends understand the situation."

"She did that?" Kagome yelled to Miroku. "Yeah," Miroku said sadly. "You poor baby." Kagome replied hugging Miroku. Miroku reached one hand behind Kagome and said, "What a nice ass you have, Kagome." "Uh…Miroku…" Kagome replied. Miroku looked behind her and saw his hand was on Buuiu who scratched his hand. "Wait here," Kagome said heading out the door, "I'll get some ointment."

Kagome ran down the stairs and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, "Did you hear?" "Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "Sesshomaru paid some guy to make Miroku think Sango was sleeping with the landlord." "Wait," Kagome replied, "It was a setup?" Kagome asked, "Well, I should tell Miroku then." "No," Inuyasha replied, "He needs to hear it from her." "But," Kagome asked, "How do we get them both together?" "I have an idea." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome ran up to her room and said, "Miroku, Kouga called. He said he's going to jump off the Rumiko Bridge." "Again?" Miroku asked, ""Does he ever learn?" Miroku grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Inuyasha walked into Sango's apartment and said, "Kouga just said he's going to jump off the Rumiko Bridge." "Awesome!" Sango replied, "This time I'll bring my camera." Sango grabbed her camera and ran out the door.

Miroku and Sango arrived on different sides of the bridge. Miroku turned away, but Sango stopped him from running away. "Miroku…." She said. "I don't want to hear it, Sango!" he yelled trying to get her to let go. "Miroku, you were tricked by Shesshomaru." "What?" he exclaimed.

"Shesshomaru, for some reason wants to see us torn apart." She continued as she firmly held up his hand. "I should have listened to you. I'm sorry for presuming." He replied as she fell into his embrace.

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled as he easily snapped bungee cords on the two at once and threw them over the bridge. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, but Shesshomaru was watching from a distance. "They think they've won." He said to himself. "I'm just getting started with them. Enjoy this while you can, because soon, I'll make your lives a living hell."

The next day, there was a knock at Kagome's door. When she opened it, she saw Miroku and Sango carrying suitcases. "Inuyasha approached the door and said, "Please tell me that you're moving to a far away place and are here to say goodbye." "Inuyasha," Kaede replied hitting him with a paper fan. "These are our guests. Invite them in." "But grandma, we're guest here too." he replied. "Aye, you're right." she replied hitting Kagome.

Kagome's mother stepped in and said, "Why don't I make this easier and invite you in?" "Mroww." Buuiu replied as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "O…kay." Miroku said as he and Sango stepped inside. While sitting in the living room, Kagome asked, "Why did you come here?" Miroku replied, "Well, my landlord caught up to me and in order to pay my bills, we needed to sell the apartment and most of our stuff so…." "Get to the point! What do you want with us?" Inuyasha yelled. "He replied, "Could we possibly live here for a while?"

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hold on Inuyasha. Actually, we have a storage room that we aren't using. You could stay there." Kagome replied. "I don't see why not." Her mother replied. "Okay, but how long do you plan to stay here?" Inuyasha asked. "A month maybe. Let's celebrate!" Miroku replied. "I'll cook dinner!" Sango said. She went and turned a knob on the stove. "Sango, don't…" Kagome said, but it was too late. The smoke alarm went off. "Sango, be careful," Kaede said. "It's going to be a long month." Inuyasha said. "Mroww." Buuiu replied.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Half of it was because I was gone and the other half was that I was just lazy. Anyway R&R or I will send a mob boss to come and snuff you out. :looks around: there's no mafia. What are you looking at? Youread my story so go home!**


	10. A Boy a Girl and an Apartment

Suki

Chapter 10:

A Girl, a Boy, and an Apartment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But, I do have tenure. Wait….I don't even have a job. This is too confusing just R&R plz.**

"Okay," Sango said to Miroku, "This is how we'll get back at them for throwing us off that bridge." "How?" Miroku asked. "Well," Sango replied, "Kagome's taking a bath right now and…" "Kagome's taking a bath right now?" Miroku said slyly. Sango slapped him and yelled, "Don't get any ideas! Anyway, here's what we do…"

Miroku and Sango stood next to the bathroom door and yelled, "Fire!" They ran away from the door as Inuyasha ran to the door, opened it and yelled, "What's wrong?" Kagome screamed and threw a hairdryer at him. Miroku and Sango laughed until they were forced to run away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chased them into the basement and as he turned on the light he noticed Kouga sleeping on the floor in the corner, "Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled. Getting up Kouga replied, "I can explain." Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by his neck and said, "Start explaining!" "Um," Kouga replied, "I'd like a witness here to make sure you don't kill me." Inuyasha sat Kouga down right as Kagome ran down the stairs and yelled, "Inuyasha! Wait…what are you doing here Kouga?"

"Okay," Kouga said to Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, "Miroku, you know how I told you to never go into your closet because there were rats sleeping in it?" "Yeah." Miroku replied. "Well," Kouga continued, "I was the only rat sleeping there, and since you moved out I've been sleeping here.

"So can I stay here Kagome?" Kouga asked. "No way!" Kagome yelled, "You've been sleeping in my basement doing who knows what. But, I'll tell you what, Inuyasha and I will help you find a place to stay." "We will?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes!" Kagome yelled hitting Inuyasha. "Fine," Inuyasha replied not wanting to get hit in the head again, "Let's leave now, before Kouga tells us what he's been eating these last few days." "Thanks." Kouga replied.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga walked into an open house for an apartment complex. "How am I supposed to afford this place?" Kouga whispered to Inuyasha, "I don't have a job." "Relax," Inuyasha replied, "Just…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a young girl with long blonde hair who asked, "Which of you is looking for the apartment?" "I am." Kouga replied not noticing how much she was staring at him.

The woman led them to an empty apartment and said, "This is our one bedroom model. Living space, kitchen, bathroom, and a very spacious bedroom. Most bedrooms could only fit a full size bed, but here you could fit maybe…a king." At this point Kouga still didn't notice she was staring at him. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Kagome asked pulling Kouga into another room.

"Kouga you idiot!" Kagome whispered to him, "Do you not even realize that she's hitting on you?" "I…uh…didn't notice," Kouga replied, "Hey, if I dated her maybe she'd ignore the fact that I can't pay the rent." "Kouga!" Kagome replied, "That's so stupid that…Well, actually, that might work."

Kouga and Kagome re-entered the room that Inuyasha was in. "So," the woman replied, "I'm Ayame. Here's my card, give me a call sometime." Ayame handed Kouga a business card, "I'm Kouga, and I definitely will give you a call."

As Kouga and Inuyasha walked out the door Kagome asked, "Ayame, you look familiar. Like someone from my school. Do you have a sister or something?" Ayame was shocked and said, "We can't say anything like this here. I'll come by your house later. Okay?" "But," Kagome replied, "You don't know where I live." "I'll look you up in the phone book." Ayame replied, "Just leave." "Okay." Kagome said following Inuyasha and Kouga out the door.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome ran downstairs to Kagome's mother. "Inuyasha," Kagome's mother replied, "Kagome told me about what Miroku and Sango did, and I know I might be acting overprotective but…"

Kagome's mother latched a small, thin electronic device to Inuyasha's ankle. "What is this?" Inuyasha yelled trying to yank it off without success, "Take it off me now!" "Inuyasha," Kagome's mother replied, "Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Kagome, this," Kagome's mother explained, "This device is voice controlled to only our voices so if he's doing something you don't approve of just say 'sit'. Try it." "Please no." Inuyasha begged. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled.

Amongst their laughter the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door revealing Ayame who asked, "May I come in?" "Of course." Kagome replied letting her in.

Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kagome were sitting in Kagome's room. "What do you need?" Kagome asked Ayame. "Well," Ayame replied, "You were right; I'm currently in my final year of middle school." Ayame pulled off the blonde wig she was wearing revealing her to have short red hair (side note: Ayame lied about being in middle school because junior high and high school students in Japan aren't allowed to have part time jobs and if they have jobs they can be expelled from school).

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before." Kagome replied. "Yes," Ayame replied, "But, can you do me a favor please?" "Sure." Inuyasha replied. "Will you…" Ayame said, "Will you please ask out Kouga for me?" "What?" Inuyasha yelled, "Why can't you do that yourself?" "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, "Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the floor and Ayame stopped laughing long enough to say, "I need to get me one of those. Anyway, I'm kind of shy about asking him myself." "It's no trouble." Kagome replied. "No problem." Inuyasha said barely able to get up.

The next night Kouga came back to Kagome's house completely drunk. He crashed through the door waking up Kagome who ran downstairs and yelled, "What happened?" "The date…" Kouga replied, "The date was great! At least…the parts that I can…remember." "Kouga!" Kagome yelled, "You've been drinking!" "You think I'm drunk?" Kouga replied, "She must've had twice as much as I did."

Kagome helped Kouga into the basement by way of the laundry room waking up Inuyasha and Buuiu. "Kouga?" Inuyasha asked getting up, "What are you doing here? It's 2:00 am. I thought you moved into the new apartment." "That's the thing," Kouga replied, "We had so much fun I think I forgot to close the deal." "You what?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and grabbing Kouga by his shirt. "Come on," Kouga said. "You couldn't hit a drunk guy, could you?" "Let's find out if I could!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to punch Kouga. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha hit the floor.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow." Kouga said as Kagome helped him down to the basement. "See you tomorrow then," Inuyasha said getting back in bed. "Mroow" Buuiu said. "You said it Buuiu," Inuyasha replied.

"Hello?" Ayame asked walking into a dark room, "Why did you call me here?" "Hello," a voice said from the corner. The man came out into view and said, "I'm Sesshomaru Oniheru, president and founder of the company you work for. Now, I've done some research and found that you're only…15 years old." Oniheru-sama," she replied. "I can explain…"

"No need to." Sesshomaru replied. "I just need you to do me a favor." "What are you asking me to do?" Ayame asked. Sesshomaru closed the door and said, "Nothing you don't already want to do." "I feel really uncomfortable here." Ayame replied backing away, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Relax." he said.

"Kouga!" Kagome's mother yelled waking Kouga up. "Telephone for you." Kouga picked up the phone. "Hello." The person on the phone said. Kouga jumped up and said, "Sesshomaru!" "Don't say anything," Sesshomaru replied. "Your girlfriend here has had a little too much "stuff"." What have you done?" Kouga yelled. "Come to Takahashi Street and Seventh Avenue." Kouga hung up the phone and ran out of the basement.

"Here you go." Kagome's mother said handing Kaede a cup of coffee. Kouga took the coffee and chugged it before rushing out of the house. "Run Kouga, run." Sesshomaru said. "Run here and think you can win."

**A/N: I thought it was time I put some focus on Kouga and Ayame. But, what will happen next? R&R or else you'll never find out. **


	11. Love and Law

Suki

Chapter 11:

Love and Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Or do I……Wait, no I don't darnit! Just R&R.**

Kouga ran all through the city trying to find Ayame, "I hope you're alright Ayame! " Kouga said to himself, "If Sesshomaru has done anything to you I'll kill him!"

Kouga saw smoke coming from a house nearby. Kouga ran to the house and saw Ayame lying unconscious on the floor. The house was on fire and smelled of marijuana. Kouga picked up Ayame and tried to wake her up, but before he could wake her up he looked out the window and heard sirens.

"So, he just ran out like that?" Kagome asked her mother who was sitting at the table with her, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. "Aye," Kaede replied, "And he took my coffee."

"Well, if Kouga went out on his own it obviously means trouble." Miroku replied. "Don't say that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah," Kagome replied when the phone started ringing, "I'm sure whatever he's doing he's perfectly alright." "Yes, okay," Sango said on the phone, "Okay, we'll be right over." Sango hung up the phone and said, "He's in jail."

"So, you just walked into a burning house that nobody else was close to, picked up an already unconscious girl, and had nothing to do with the drugs?" A police officer asked Kouga who was tied to a chair. "Yes," Kouga yelled trying to get out of the chair.

The cop pulled out a tazer and shocked Kouga in the shoulder. Recovering from the shock Kouga yelled, "Where is she? Where's Ayame? I need to make sure that she's alright!" The cop tazered Kouga again and said, "You can go see her once you tell me the truth." "I told you!" Kouga yelled, "Sesshomaru Oniheru told me to go there and…" The police officer slapped Kouga in the face and said, "Lowlifes like you have no right to say his name!"

Kouga laughed a little and said, "So now you're his dog?" The police officer called in another cop who dragged Kouga out of the room. "Hey wait," Kouga yelled, "I need to see Ayame though! Let go of me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the police station. "I can't believe he got arrested. Kagome said. "Doesn't surprise me." Inuyasha replied, "I was just counting down the days until it happened. He…"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence he and Kagome noticed the cell Kouga was in. Kouga looked up at them and yelled, "Kagome! Where's Ayame? Is she alright?" "Kouga," Kagome replied, "Sango and Miroku went to the hospital, and Ayame will be fine." "Okay good," Kouga replied with a sigh.

"But," Kagome replied, "We have to get you out of here. I'll go pay for bale and…" Another police officer approached and said, "Kouga Keshikaren, you made bale." "But we just got here." Kagome replied, "Who paid it?" The officer looked at a document in his hand and said, "Um…I…can't seem to find his name." "I did." Sesshomaru said walking into the room.

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled. "Come now," Sesshomaru replied, "Is that any way to talk to the person who kept you out of prison?" "What are you talking about?" Kouga yelled. "This," Sesshomaru replied holding up an envelope of papers. "Because of me they let you off with only probation. Compare that to regular charges of arson, kidnapping, and illegal drug use." "But," Kouga yelled, "That was you though!" "If I did all that," Sesshomaru replied, "Then why are you the one behind bars?"

"Why you…" Kouga yelled. "Now, now." Sesshomaru replied, "Isn't there someone you wanted to see?" "Oh, right!" Kouga yelled getting out of the cell," "But we aren't done here!" "Oh, I'd say we're done here." Sesshomaru replied as Kouga ran out of the room.

Kouga ran into the hospital until he found Sango and Miroku. "Sango," he yelled, "Where's Ayame?" "She was doing fine, but…" Sango said, "The doctors don't know what's happening." "What?" Kouga yelled.

Kouga ran into the room and saw Ayame unconscious on the bed. "Ayame!" Kouga yelled, "Please say something! I need you to be alive! Ayame." Ayame opened her eyes and asked, "Did you really mean that?" Sango and Miroku started laughing and Ayame said, "Did you really believe that I was in critical condition?" "Yes," Kouga said hugging Ayame, "And I'm glad that now I have the chance to hold you in my arms."

Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the table in Kagome's house. "Why are you still here?" Inuyasha yelled. "I told Ayame the truth." Kouga replied, "So, now I have to crash here for a while." "Fine." Inuyasha replied angrily.

The doorbell rang. Kouga answered it and saw Ayame standing there. "Oh, hey Ayame." "Hi," Ayame replied, "I'm sorry." "What for?" Kouga asked. "It's because of me that you got arrested, so I…" Kouga grabbed her hand and said, "Don't be sorry. That stuff I said in the hospital…I meant every word of it. Don't feel sorry for my dishonesty." "Kouga…" Ayame replied. "Kouga!" Kagome's mother yelled, "Dinner's ready!" "Oh," Kouga said, "Hey Ayame, do you want to stay for dinner?" "I'd love to." Ayame said as Kouga helped her inside.

**A/N: A little more emotion in there than the rest, but Kouga needs some romance too. Anyway, thanx for reading.**


	12. Snow and Sake

Suki

Chapter 12:

Snow and Sake

**Disclaimer:cries: What are you looking at? You'd be crying too if you didn't own Inuyasha. Fine! I don't own it or any of its characters.**

"Kagome," Sango yelled running into Kagome's room, "Merry Christmas!" "I don't care," Kagome said not getting out of bed, "I can't get up this early!" "Come on!" Sango yelled pulling the sheets off of Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and said, "Hey Sango, hey Kagome, Merry Christmas." " There's no school today for me," Kagome yelled, "Why is everyone trying to wake me up so early?" "Because," Inuyasha replied pointing out the window, "It's snowing!" "Wow." Kagome replied getting out of bed.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku and Kouga said walking into Kagome's room. "Let me guess," Kagome interrupted, "Merry Christmas. Right?" "Well that," Kouga replied, "And your mom's on the phone." Kouga handed Kagome the phone.

"Hey mom." Kagome said. "Hi sweetie," her mother replied, "I'm really sorry. All this snow has me, Kaede and all the other people who came to the staff party stuck inside the building. So I'm sorry I won't be able to make dinner for all of you." "It's Okay mom." Kagome replied.

Kouga took the phone and said, "Higurashi-san, Ayame came over earlier and got stuck here in the house too can she stay?" "Of course," Kagome's mother replied, "We can't let her freeze outside can we?" "Thanks." Kouga replied and immediately hung up the phone.

Kagome looked toward her door and saw Ayame standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?" Kagome asked. "Earlier today." Ayame replied. "There's a time earlier than this?" Kagome replied, "Sorry everyone, but my mom and Kaede got stuck at the office and now we're on our own here."

"No problem!" Sango said, "I'll make Christmas dinner for everyone!" Sango handed Inuyasha and Miroku a bunch of butcher knifes and said, "You two can make the salad." "Is something burning?" Miroku asked. "Oh, no!" Sango yelled running into the kitchen. "I just remembered," Inuyasha replied, "I'm uh…not hungry."

Kouga and Inuyasha were looking through the kitchen. "There has to be something good here that doesn't involve Sango setting the house on fire!" "Well," Inuyasha replied, "We've looked everywhere so you might as well get out the fire extinguisher. Ow!" Inuyasha tripped over a large box. Getting up Inuyasha and Kouga both looked inside the box. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh yeah." Kouga replied.

Kagome's mother sighed and said to Kaede, "I hope they'll be alright." "Aye," Kaede replied, "I'm sure they will be. There all smart kids…except Miroku and Kouga." "Yeah." Kagome's mother replied giggling. "I'll meet you downstairs." Kaede replied walking away.

A young co-worker walked to Kagome's mother and said, "Higurashi-san. You look cold are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine Hojou." Kagome's mother replied. "Are you sure?" Hojou replied, "Come on, they've set up a portable heater downstairs." "Thank you." Kagome's mother replied following Hojo downstairs.

"Everyone," Kouga yelled, "Christmas dinner is ready!" "Wow! This looks great!" Kagome replied. "Awesome." Ayame said. "I could've cooked better." Sango said. "Dig in." Inuyasha said handing everyone a bowl of instant ramen.

"This tastes great!" Sango yelled tasting it, "What did you season it with?" "Oh," Kouga replied, "A little of this, a little of that. Oh! And a little of this." Kouga held up a bottle of sake. "You seasoned this with sake?" Sango yelled. "Relax," Kouga replied, "There's plenty left for everyone." "Oh, Okay." Sango said eating more of the ramen.

"Where did you get that sake?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Uh…" Kouga replied, "Did I mention that we made ramen?" "You stole it didn't you?" Kagome yelled. "No," Kouga replied, "Miroku bought it for us." "Well, I didn't exactly buy it." Miroku replied, "I took it from my old landlady and left her 5000 yen." "5000 yen?" Kagome yelled, "How much sake did you take from her?" "Only three or four…crates." "No wonder your old landlady hates you!" Kagome yelled.

"Why does it matter?" Ayame asked, "The thing is that we have good food and good company…and a warm shelter from the cold." Right when Ayame finished what she was saying that the power went out. "You paid the electric bill right Kagome?" Sango asked. "Uh…" Kagome replied, "I knew there was something I forgot to do today."

"Achoo" Kagome's mother sneezed. "Are you sure you're alright Higurashi-san?" "Please," Kagome's mother replied, "Call me Kuguro. And no I'm not feeling very well." "Kuguro. What a fitting name for you." (Side note: Kuguro in Japanese means caring.) Hojou replied, "I'm sorry Kuguro-san." "It's not your fault Hojou, but thank you." Kuguro replied.

"Well," Miroku told everyone, "We've found some candles, but this snow isn't stopping so we'll still have to stay here. Who wants to drink themselves to death?" Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. "Okay," Miroku replied, "Just keep drinking until you feel you can't drink anymore. Got it." "Yes!" Sango, Kouga and Ayame replied in unison.

As everyone else started their drinking contest Inuyasha and Kagome sat out on the front deck. "You know Kagome," Inuyasha said, "We haven't really talked too much lately. You know just you and me." "Yeah, you're right," Kagome replied, "We haven't talked that much since that day of the car crash. I still have to thank you for saving me." "No, you don't," Inuyasha replied, "You've returned the favor plenty."

"I win!" Ayame said putting down her cup. She looked around and noticed that everyone else had already passed out. "Oh well." Ayame said right before she herself passed out.

"You know Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I've been meaning to say something. I…" Inuyasha looked next to him and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha laughed a little and said, "Merry Christmas Kagome. Merry Christmas."

**A/N: What was Inuyasha going to tell Kagome? What will happen to Kuguro, Kaede, and Hojou………Only I know.**


	13. Near Dating and Near Death

Suki

Chapter 13:

Near Dating and Near Death

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is getting really annoying really fast! So I'll just say it and get it out of the way. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Now read or else.**

Souta ran up to Kagome and said, "Hey sis! Let's go swim in the ocean!" Kagome looked blankly at her little brother, but when he started to run away happily Kagome yelled, "Wait, Souta! Come back! Souta………"

Kagome jumped up in bed in a cold sweat. After looking around a little bit she realized it had just been a dream. Then, looking around her room she saw Inuyasha sitting in the corner fast asleep.

"_Inuyasha?" _Kagome thought to herself, _"The last thing I remember Inuyasha and I were taking outside then I think I fell asleep. I'll just wake Inuyasha and… " _Kagome stared at the sleeping Inuyasha, _"His long silver hair, I bet its so soft and thin and…No! I just need to wake him up, but…Maybe I'll just touch his hair a little bit." _

Kagome got up and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. She sat on her knees and ran her fingers through his hair. Then, all of a sudden Inuyasha woke up to Kagome whose chest was in his face. Still half asleep Inuyasha said, "Kagome…"

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had woken up she fell back and shrieked, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the floor on top of Kagome.

Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame thrust open the door and Sango yelled, "Are you guys okay? Oh…sorry." "Inuyasha…" Miroku smirked. Inuyasha got up and yelled at Miroku, "It's not what it looks like!" "If I had 100 yen (US: $1 Canadian: Who cares?) for every time I said that." Miroku said still smiling. "What was that Miroku?" Sango said frustrated.

"Um…I'm just going to go then." Ayame said. "Sure," Kouga replied, "I'll walk you back." Kouga and Ayame left the room right as Sango grabbed Miroku by his shirt and said to Inuyasha and Kagome, "And Miroku and I need to have a long talk!" As Miroku was being dragged out of the room he said, "Tell me how things work out. Ow, Sango…!" As she walked out Sango slammed the door.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "Serves you right!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "What were you doing sleeping in my room anyway?" "You sound pretty ungrateful," Inuyasha replied, "You fell asleep outside and I had to carry you in here!" "Well," Kagome yelled, "You talked so much I got bored and fell asleep!" "Yeah right," Inuyasha replied, "You fell asleep while I was in mid-sentence! You weren't even listening!" "Well," Kagome yelled, "If you've got something to say then say it!"

Before Inuyasha could say anything else Kagome's mother, Kuguro walked into the room. "Kagome," she said, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." Kagome replied. They both looked at Inuyasha who just stood there. "Hey, I'm sure you won't say anything you wouldn't feel happy with me hearing." "Inuyasha, sit!" Kuguro yelled as Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Serves ye right Inuyasha." Kaede said, "Let's go, Inuyasha." Kaede pulled Inuyasha out of the room.

"So," Kagome asked, "What did you need to talk about?" "Oh, Kagome dear," Kuguro said, "I need some advice." "Advice?" Kagome asked, "Since when do you need advice from me?" "Well," Kuguro said, "There's this guy…" "Wow!" Kagome replied, "Who?" "Well…um…" Kuguro said, "His name is…" "Come on mom. Who?" Kagome asked.

"Hojou. I know him from work." "Hojou?" Kagome asked, "Hojou is 24. And mom you're 37…" "Shh…" Kuguro replied, "He still thinks I'm 27! That's the advice I need. How can I look good for a date with him?"

"Mom, that's easy," Kagome said, "But first…Sit boy!" Inuyasha was standing outside the door. "Stop listening to our conversations, Inuyasha!" Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha fell into the room along with Sango. "Sango?" Kagome said confused. "Well," Sango said, "A little bit of curiosity."

Inuyasha and Sango were sitting in the living room both with goose egg size bruises on their heads. "This is your fault." Sango said. "My fault?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yes your fault!" Sango yelled, "Inuyasha you…uh…you…I don't know, but it is your fault."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied, "They've been up there for three hours! How much longer will they be up there?" Kagome walked downstairs into the living room with her mother who now looked more like she would be her sister than mother. "What?" Inuyasha exclaimed confused. "Higurashi-san you look great!" Sango said.

"Thank you Sango." Kuguro replied as Miroku walked in. "Hey Kagome," Miroku said, "Is she a friend of yours from school?" Kagome and her mother started to giggle a little until Kuguro looked at her watch. "Oh my!" Kuguro replied, "Hojou will be here in less than ten minutes. I'll see you all later." Before anyone could say anything Kuguro was already out the door.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked. "Oh," Kagome replied, "You didn't recognize her?" "Should I have?" Miroku asked. "Well," Kagome replied, "That was nobody just…my mom." "What?" Miroku exclaimed almost the same as Inuyasha had.

Hojou approached Kuguro handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Hi…Kuguro…" noticing her recent makeover. "Oh, thank you Hojou!" Kuguro replied smiling. "Um, I think you'll like the place we're going to." Hojou replied still feeling awkward.

Hojou and Kuguro both walked towards the end of the street in silence. The silence was broken when Hojou mumbled something Kuguro couldn't understand. Then, out of nowhere Kuguro started coughing into her hands. "Are you alright Kuguro-san?" Hojou asked but she didn't answer. She just kept coughing. "Kuguro-san…?" Hojou asked holding her hands. Then he noticed there was blood all over the palm of her hands. "Kuguro!" Hojou yelled as Kuguro fainted.

"Don't you think this is kind of juvenile, Sango?" Miroku asked clearly having marks on his face left from Sango slapping him. "Miroku," Sango replied, "You have to write the names of every girl you've ever dated!"

Inuyasha sat on the floor close by laughing and said, "This'll be entertaining, but I think you'll need more paper." "Oh, really?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Well how many girls have you dated?" "What?" Inuyasha yelled, "Why would you care?"

"Things never stop around here do they?" Kouga said standing in the doorway. "How would you know?" Inuyasha yelled as the telephone rang, "Where were you today?" Before Kouga could answer Kagome answered the telephone and started crying. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms and said, "Mom's…mom's…dying…"

Kagome ran through a door at the hospital and saw her mom in the bed closest to the door. "Mom…!" Kagome yelled holding back the tears that now drenched her face and collar. Kagome's mother opened her eyes and said weakly, "Kagome, I'll be fine. Something like this isn't about to kill me."

A nurse approached Kagome and said, "Could you come with me for a moment?" Kagome walked out with the nurse as Hojou walked in with a bouquet of flowers. He handed the flowers to Kagome's mother and said with a smile on his face, "Kuguro, you dropped these."

"Hojou," Kuguro said crying, "You're just so sweet…" "Don't try to speak," Hojou replied holding her hand, "I promise, when you get out of here we'll go on a real date. Oh, and you don't have to dress up like you did." "What?" Kuguro asked. "You know what I mean," Hojou replied, "You never had to be like anybody else. You were just…you. That's why I respected you why I…" Before Hojou could finish his sentence a nurse opened the door and said, "Sir may I please speak with you?"

A nurse held a clipboard and read to Kagome, Inuyasha and Hojou, "Well, we're not sure what exactly she has, but we can tell it's destroying her immune system. We can do our best to suppress the disease but there are no guarantees."

Kagome was about to start crying again when Inuyasha stopped her and said, "No more tears Kagome. I swear I'll help her however I can."

**A/N: Not to much inspiration in this chap but I promise I'll make the next few chaps three times as good.**


	14. Midnight at Museum Hill

Suki

Chapter 14

Midnight at Museum Hill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. At least I don't think I do…Or do I…Yes I do…wait no I don't…Just read the story and I'll decide later!**

Kagome smiled widely and practically screamed with joy, "Isn't this exhibit great guys?" Miroku and Ayame were smiling with her while Inuyasha, Sango and Kouga had trouble dragging themselves along.

"Isn't museum free day the best?" Kagome cheered. Kagome led everyone to a pink jewel behind a glass case and read aloud, "The shikon-no-tama. Legend has it that whoever holds it will be granted one wish of their choosing. Awesome! Next Exhibit…"

"But, Kagome," Kouga moaned, "We've been here six hours! Can't we at least get something to eat?" "You go ahead and do that," Inuyasha replied, "I'm going…" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he noticed a sign that read **Today Only, Free Ramen! All You Can Eat **"On second thought," Inuyasha continued, "As long as we're here let's eat!"

Sango, Miroku and Ayame were talking about who knows what, Kouga without eating had fallen asleep in the corner and Inuyasha was on his fourth bowl of ramen with no sign of stopping anytime soon. "More ramen!" he yelled and the waitress brought out two more bowls of ramen which Inuyasha took no time flat to finish. "More!" he yelled.

"_I know he didn't really want to come,"_ thought Kagome, _"But it was sweet of him. He looks kinda cute and…Oh, no! What am I thinking? Oh crap he's looking at me and I'm probably blushing. Could this get any worse?"_

But, Inuyasha wasn't looking at Kagome whose face was now beet red. He was looking at the chef who approached their table and said, "Sir, I would like you and your friends to leave!" "It's a free country isn't it?" Inuyasha said, "More ramen!"

6 bowls of ramen later

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and the still sleeping Kouga out of the building's backdoor. "And don't come back!" the chef yelled. Inuyasha growled and yelled, "I'm going back inside!" "But, Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say but before she could say anything else he'd already gone inside.

The first thing Inuyasha saw was his brother Sesshomaru, and his assistant, Jaken next to the shikon-no-tama.

"We'll steal it at midnight Jaken.." Sesshomaru told Jaken. (sidenote: They're speaking English. And, for you stupids out there. They're in Japan where normally the English level is 0)

They were talking in aEnglish but Inuyasha understood every word. "They're going to…" Inuyasha said to himself and then he heard another familiar voice yelling, "Hey, get out of here you stupid kid!"

Kagome was putting antiseptic on a deep cut on Inuyasha's cheek. "So, he actually came after you with the butcher knife?" Kagome said half giggling. "Serves you right." Kouga said. "How would you know?" Inuyasha yelled, "You were asleep the whole time"

"Well," Kagome said getting up, "I have to go make up some lectures at school so I'll see you later." Kagome walked out the door and met her friend from school outside. "Hey Kagome," her friend said, "Is that a new hair ribbon you got?" "Oh, this?" Kagome said, "Uh…yeah." _"I just remembered I never returned it to Inuyasha. I'll do that when I get home tonight."_

"Kouga," Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru is going to steal the shikon-no-tama tonight." "What?" Kouga yelled, "How do you know that?" "Because," Inuyasha explained, "He told his assistant in a language you wouldn't understand; that he needed to steal it." "So, What are we going to do?" Kouga asked half sarcastically. "We have to steal it first." Inuyasha replied.

"No way," Kouga replied, "How would that help?" "Because," Inuyasha said, "He'd come after us and that might buy us enough time, but…" Inuyasha pulled out a copy of an airplane ticket. "If he gets the jewel," Inuyasha continued, "He'll be on the first flight out to the U.S."

"This is just some big joke right?" Kouga said falsely laughing. "If you're not gonna take this seriously than I'll do it myself!" Inuyasha stood up and started to walk away, but Kouga grabbed him by the arm and said, "Hey, I may not believe you and I definetley think you're "

That night Kouga entered Inuyasha's room and said, "I'm ready." "Good," Inuyasha replied walking towards him. Inuyasha punched Kouga in the stomach which caused him to immediately pass out. "Sorry man," Inuyasha said, "I can't let you break your probation because of me."

Inuyasha stood by Kagome's bed and said softly, "Kagome, I'll miss you every day." Right as he started to tear up he jumped out the window into the cold Tokyo night. As he jumped though his ankle bracelet fell off.

"They're making this too easy." Sesshomaru said to himself approaching the jewel. "But I'm not!" Inuyasha said drawing Sesshomaru's attention. "Ah, little brother," Sesshomaru said as he threw a knife at the alarm, "You have three minutes."

Both jumped for the jewel but Inuyasha got there first "Very cunning," Sesshomaru said pulling out a gun, "Now die!" before he could fire Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach and felled him to the ground.

Sesshomaru raced to get his gun but Inuyasha broke the glass with his fist and ran away as fast as he could. "Keep running!" Sesshomaru yelled, "You'll never get away from me!"

Kagome suddenly woke up to the sound of sirens and looked around and noticed that Inuyasha's ankle band had fallen off. She ran to the window and yelled, "Inuyasha!" hoping to God that somehow he would hear her.

**A/N: What will happen to Inuyasha next? I can't tell you now but trust me, you'll want to read it later.**


	15. Goodnight Osaka

Suki

Chapter 15

Goodnight Osaka

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Kouga or Sango or Ayame or Miroku or Sango or Sesshomaru or Naraku or Kikyou or that creepy old guy for episode 147 or any other characters I forgot to mention. That being said Read!**

Kagome stood in what seemed like a vast expanse of nothing, but then in front of her stood Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, "I can't stay long my time's almost up." Kagome looked and saw an hourglass that was now almost empty. "No, don't leave!" Kagome yelled in tears. Inuyasha slowly disappeared in front of her.

"No!" Kagome yelled waking up. "Whoa," she said to herself, "It was just a dream." Kagome looked out her window and sighed. _"Inuyasha," _she thought to herself, _"I hope you're alright, wherever you are."_

Inuyasha stood on a stage in front of a large group of people at a nightclub and sang:

_The Dawn Is Breaking…_

_A light is shining through…_

_You're barely walking…_

_And I'm tangled up in you Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I'll follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow found you and I collide._

_Collide…Collide…_

The curtain pulled in front of Inuyasha's face just as people began to applaud. A short stubby man approached Inuyasha and said, "Kid, that's the best performance I've seen here in ages." "So I got the job Naraku-san?" Inuyasha asked. "Get the job?" Naraku said laughing, "I won't just give you the job. You'll be staying in the suite upstairs. It'll be great! I can charge extra because you sing in English! I'll bet you'll rake in 10,000 yen (U.S.: $100, Canadian: does it even matter?) a night! Pretty soon everyone will know that my club is the best in Osaka!"

"Happy 16th Birthday Kagome!" Everyone yelled filling the room with confetti and gifts, but she still barely cracked a smile, "Thanks everyone!" she said. But inside she was crying for Inuyasha. And once everyone left and she was all alone that's exactly what she did. She cried until the pain threw her into sleep.

"Happy 17th Birthday Inuyasha!" Everyone in the room yelled. The room was filled with smoke and young scantily dressed girls. "But, Naraku," Inuyasha said, "My birthday isn't for another 3 months." "Who cares?" Naraku said, "Everyday can be your birthday when you're this good at what you do."

One of the girls, a tall girl with long blonde hair grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, dog boy (Inu means dog in Japanese)," she said, "Give me a little bark!" "Way to go Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled.

The woman pulled off her shirt and threw Inuyasha onto his bed. "Uh…" Inuyasha said, "Whatever your name is…" "Don't talk" the girl said kissing him. "I'm just not really…" Inuyasha said but she didn't listen. So, seeing no other option Inuyasha rolled off his bed and said, "Please ma'am seriously. I'm just not ready." "Are you sure?" she said. "Yeah, sorry." Inuyasha said embarrassed as she walked out the door.

The girl closed the door behind her and took off her blonde wig. It was Kikyou. "Inuyasha!" she said to herself pulling out a gun from behind her. "Next time." She said, "I'll be a little bit more convincing."

Inuyasha sighed as he fell back on his bed. Then someone appeared who looked exactly like him except with long black hair instead of silver. "Oh no." Inuyasha said, "Not you again." "Now, now," he said, "You know the rules Inuyasha. Once a year you get a visit from me, your conscious. Now, the old Inuyasha I saw last year would never refuse sex with a tall, blonde 15 year old."

"You know," Inuyasha said annoyed, "How exactly are you my conscious? All you ever do is tell me the exact wrong thing to do." Inuyasha's conscious appeared on Inuyasha's left shoulder as a demon. "Is this better?" he asked laughing, "If I were you which I sort of am I'd ask that broad to come back in here and I'd bang her like a Salvation Army drum."

Inuyasha looked towards his other shoulder, but saw nothing. "Why are you looking for an angel?" his conscious yelled slapping him in the face. Inuyasha growled and tried to grab the little devil but he disappeared and reappeared in front of him (regular size). "Why would I do something like that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, I see," Inuyasha's conscious said, "You like that Kagome girl don't you?" "What, no way!" Inuyasha yelled blushing. "Come now," his counterpart said, "Right now you're wishing she was the girl in here taking her top off. Don't you?"

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a punch toward him, "I'm getting really sick of this really fast!" His conscious avoided the punch giggling. Then he looked at his watch and said, "I think you jinxed it. Looks like I've got to go. Toddles." He walked away and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Inuyasha sighed and said, "I hope Kagome is all right though."

Kagome sat on a cold park bench in a daze surrounded only by the plants and sparse birds around her until Kouga sat down next to her and said, "You miss him don't you?" Kouga asked. "Yeah." Kagome replied blankly. "Well," Kouga replied, "I might be able to tell you where he is…" Immediately Kagome jumped up and said, "Where is he? How can I get there? What…"

Kouga stopped her and held up a city map of Osaka. "Before I passed out I pulled this out of his pocket. He was a little careless to mark the place he was going." Kagome took the map and got up. "Thanks, Kouga." Kouga then handed Kagome Inuyasha's ribbon and said, "He forgot to take his own stuff with him when he left." Kagome hugged Kouga and ran off.

Kouga stood up and Ayame walked up behind him and put her head on his shoulder. "That was a nice thing you did." Ayame said. "Yeah," Kouga replied, "Now, I just need to think of what to tell her mother."

Inuyasha stood backstage wearing torn jeans with chains and a bright tank top that read: "Crawl to Journals animal Death" "Naraku-san" Inuyasha said, "This shirt doesn't make any sense." "Who cares?" Naraku said, "It's in English isn't it?" "Naraku-san," Inuyasha said, "You don't know a word of English do you? (side note: He's speaking English)" "I didn't understand a word you just said," Naraku said, "Show time in 5." Naraku walked out of sight.

Kagome came running to Inuyasha but then was quiet _"What the heck am I supposed to say?"_ "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Uh…," Kagome replied, "I just…uh…came to say hi." "Come on," Inuyasha replied, "You didn't travel 5 hours just to come say hi." "Inuyasha," she said starting to cry, "Come back home! I…we…all of us need you back!" "I can't go back Kagome, I'm sorry." One of the stage hands came in and pulled Kagome away saying, "The show's about to start miss."

The curtain was about to go up and Inuyasha saw Kagome walking away when his conscious appeared. "What?" Inuyasha said, "I thought you were gone until next year." "Yeah well," he replied, "You need to go with Kagome!" "I can't though…" Inuyasha began to say but was interrupted. "Remember what you told me earlier? This is my way of being your angel now go do it!" Just then the curtain raised and Inuyasha knew what to do.

As Kagome was about to walk out the door she looked back at the stage and Inuyasha began to sing:

_I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, somewhere  
I know I'll find you somehow  
And somehow I'll return again to you. _

_The mist is lifting slowly,  
I can see the way ahead  
And I've left behind the empty streets  
That once inspired my life  
And the strength of the emotion  
Is like thunder in the air  
'Cos the promise that we made each other  
Haunts me to the end. _

_I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, somewhere  
I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere you can hear my voice.  
I know I'll find you somehow,  
Somehow, somehow.  
I know I'll find you somehow  
And somehow I'll return again to you. _

Kagome pushed her way through all the people until she reached the stage as Inuyasha continued:

_The secret of your beauty  
And the mystery of your soul  
I've been searching for in everyone I meet  
And the times I've been mistaken  
It's impossible to say  
And the grass is growing  
Underneath our feet. _

_I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, somewhere  
I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere you can hear my voice.  
I know I'll find you somehow,  
Somehow, somehow.  
I know I'll find you somehow  
And somehow I'll return again to you. _

Kagome got up on stage and sang herself:

_The words that I remember  
From my childhood still are true  
That there's none so blind  
As those who will not see  
And to those who lack the courage  
And say it's dangerous to try  
Well they just don't know  
That love eternal will not be denied. _

_I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, somewhere  
I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere you can hear my voice.  
I know I'll find you somehow,  
Somehow, somehow.  
I know I'll find you somehow  
And somehow I'll return again to you. _

Then they both sang a beautiful harmony:

_Yes, I know it's going to happen,  
I can feel you getting near  
And soon we'll be returning  
To the fountain of our youth  
And, if you wake up wondering  
In the darkness, I'll be there.  
My arms will close around you  
And protect you with the truth. _

_I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, somewhere  
I know you're out there somewhere,  
Somewhere you can hear my voice.  
I know I'll find you somehow,  
Somehow, somehow.  
I know I'll find you somehow  
And somehow I'll return again to you… _

Then their lips met and for that moment nothing else mattered. The whole world stopped turning and everyone bowed to them. They both felt and knew that for years to come they'd have hoped that kiss would never end. But it did end and everyone in the club stood in applause. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Let's go home."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off the stage to see Naraku who said, "Kid, that's the best performance I've seen in my life! I'm gonna give you a raise and…" "I quit!" Inuyasha said and kept walking.

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent but the silence was broken when a gunshot went off in the air. Everyone got on the floor except Inuyasha and Kagome. It was Kikyou. "Inuyasha, Kagome!" she yelled as she pointed the gun at them.

**A/N: Well, looks like a tough situation for…well…everybody. And you all know how to find out what happens next.**


	16. MidWinter Night's Nightmare

Suki

Chapter 16

Mid-winter Night's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: For those of you that didn't pay attention during the last 15 chapters I own absolutely nothing. Not Inuyasha, its characters, or….wait I do own that Mwahahahahaha!**

The once festive night had now turned violent. Most had escaped the night club but some were shot by Kikyou. But now her gun was pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kikyou held up the gun towards Inuyasha and Kagome from across the room. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, "I won't hesitate any longer. Tonight you shall both die!" Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha and yelled, "You'll have to go through me first!" "I've never seen anyone so anxious to die." Kikyou replied, "Very well. See you in hell."

"Would you really kill your own sister, Kikyou?" Kaede said slowly walking through the door. "Grandma," Inuyasha said puzzled, "What are you…? Get away from here!" "You," Kikyou yelled pointing her gun towards her instead. "What?" Kaede replied, "You know it's true." "Kaede," Kagome yelled confused, "What are you talking about?"

Kaede cleared her throat and said, "Kagome, Kikyou, listen closely. About sixteen years ago my closest friend gave birth to twin girls. She was too weak though. Before she died she trusted me to find a home for her daughters. I thought it best to separate them and thus not leave them a reminder of the other, but I kept them in close area of each other. You two were her daughters."

A long silence fell over the room until Kaede said, "I should've told you sooner…" "You're lying you old hag!" Kikyou yelled, her finger shaking on the trigger. "I'm not lying." Kaede replied, "You know it in yourself. I'm telling the truth. Shoot me if you like, but I do not lie." "No, no, No!" Kikyou yelled as she pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha ran and tried to stop the bullet but he was too far away. He could only watch as the bullet hit Kaede and she flew a distance before falling. She never got up. Kikyou fell to her knees crying and said to herself, "I've killed people since I was 12 why am I crying now?"

Inuyasha knelt at Kaede's side and cried, "Grandma, please don't go!" Through his tears he saw Kaede point towards Kagome who was now held by Naraku with a knife to her neck. "Don't move!" Naraku yelled, and without thinking cut Kagome's hair ribbon in half.

Suddenly rage gripped Inuyasha. His eyes went bloodshot and his heart beat quickened, and his emotion went to bloodlust. Inuyasha walked slowly towards Naraku. Many light fixtures fell in front of his path, but they were repelled away when Inuyasha merely looked at themas though everything was afraid to come near him. "Stay away!" Naraku yelled, but Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

Kagome fell to the floor and saw Inuyasha choking Naraku. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, but he paid no attention. "Inuyasha," she yelled grabbing his shirt, "Don't kill him! Please this isn't the Inuyasha I know!" Inuyasha just continued choking him. "Inuyasha," she yelled, "Sit!" All of a sudden Inuyasha fell, face first to the floor, leaving Naraku unconscious. "What?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha noticed his grandmother again, and ran to her side. "Grandma!" he yelled. Kaede turned and said, "Ye should not fret over me, Inuyasha. I've lived a good life." "Grandma," he replied,"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright." "Inuyasha," she said, "I know you'll be alright…" Those were the last words spoken by Kaede Rihatsu.

Sirens sounded and when they reached Kikyou's ears she said, "It's over now. Hehehehe…It's all over!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked over as Kikyou held up her gun and shot herself in the head.

That was it. Inuyasha's bloodshot eyes ran like faucets. All Kagome could do was hold him in her arms and whisper, "It'll be alright Inuyasha. I don't know how but it'll be alright. I'll never let go. Never." The sirens came closer and closer to this blood soaked tragedy. As hard as they both tried Inuyasha and Kagome could no longer hide from the cruel hand of reality.

**A/N: Much shorter and sadder than the rest of the chapters. It makes me cry when I write it and even more when I read it. No snappy remarks this time. But please review like you've been doing.**


	17. Loose Ends And Tight Places

Suki

Chapter 17

Loose Ends and Tight Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of that crap and to my fans I'm sorry for the "vacation" so now that the disclaimer and apology are out of the way time to read the final installment of Suki.**

Inuyasha lay awake in Kagome's bed he didn't move, he only listened to the conversation in the other room. "He's been sleeping there for three days, Kagome," Sango said, "It's time we do something." "She's right," Miroku replied, "If we don't get a lawyer or something…" "Shut up!" Kagome yelled, "If you knew what he just went through...there are more important things right now. Let him rest." "But, Kagome…" Miroku replied. "No!" Kagome yelled, "You're just trying to find ways to put him in jail."

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said as Inuyasha limped out of the room only to fall and be caught by Kagome, "Don't move, you've lost too much blood." Inuyasha surveyed the room he noticed Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, everyone was there including someone he didn't recognize.

Kagome sat Inuyasha down on the couch and explained, "This is Shippou Sunao (Side note: Sunao means Meek in Japanese), he's a defense attorney." "Someone's trying to arrest me?" Inuyasha managed to say. "Your brother," Kagome replied, "But, you don't need to worry, just rest." "No way," Inuyasha said, "You expect me to trust this guy?"

"I thought you'd say something like that," Shippou replied putting some papers and a pen on the table in front of Inuyasha, "If you sign here you get my help, if you don't you can defend yourself…either way will be pretty expensive and you might go to jail. Do you trust us?" Inuyasha glanced at the papers then at Kagome, her eyes filled with tears for him and signed the paper.

"Good," Shippou said, "Now tell me everything." It took some time for Inuyasha to explain all that had occurred, but when he was done Shippou said, "This won't be easy. Is there anything else?" Inuyasha tried to say something but choked on his words and slowly fell back asleep.

When Inuyasha woke back up he was in a hospital bed and saw Kagome who'd obviously fallen asleep sitting next to him. He felt the urge to wake her up but instead just smiled watching her sleep. He looked at the bracelet on his wrist and read "Hospitalized for excessive blood loss and put into comma state" (Wow how they fit all that on a bracelet? Oh, sorry for interrupting)

Kagome woke up and cried with joy when she saw Inuyasha awake. "They said you wouldn't make it!" Kagome said. "It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said, "Don't cry, I'm here now. But, we've got a case to win."

Kouga was being questioned at the witness stand before Inuyasha walked in, "So, you claim it was the plaintiff who drugged miss uh…Ayame?" "Yes sir." Kouga replied. "And yet you have no alibi?" the prosecutor asked. "No sir." Kouga replied, "I was asleep." "A likely story." The prosecutor responded. "No further questions." The judge said, "Well then. I think this case is fairly clear…"

Just then Inuyasha threw the doors open half being carried by Kagome saying, "Kouga, you actually bathed for once. I guess the only foul stench here is my sad excuse of a brother." "Your honor I call Inuyasha Gotsukubari to the stand!" Shippou exclaimed. "Objection," Sesshomaru yelled, "The witness can barely walk much less testify." Everyone started laughing but the judge said, "Overruled. Mr. Gotsukubari, Take a seat."

"Now," said the prosecutor, "Explain to me in your own words your accusation against your brother." "Well," Inuyasha said, "2 months ago, the date of the shikon jewel robbery I overheard his conversation in English of his plan to steal the jewel that night." "Then how did you come into possession of the jewel?" the prosecutor asked. "Well," Inuyasha replied, "I intercepted it when he tried to steal it, then I left for Osaka."

"Why didn't you tell the police about it then?" the prosecutor asked. "Because," Inuyasha replied, "My brother has some connections with the police force and I'd have been falsely charged." "And while in Osaka did you work at a nightclub for a Mister Naraku?" he asked. "Yes," Inuyasha replied. "And did you try to choke him to death?" the prosecutor asked. "Yes," Inuyasha replied, "He held a knife to my…uh…friend and threatened to kill her if I stepped closer."

"Last question," the prosecutor said, "Where do you go to school?" "Objection," Shippou yelled, "That's irrelevant!" "Overruled," the judge said, "Continue." Inuyasha lowered his head and said, "I dropped out a year and a half ago." "Your honor," the prosecutor said, "You expect us to believe that a young dropout could understand Japanese much less English? Or is it more likely that he stole the jewel himself then tried to kill someone for holding a dull knife to his slutty girlfriend? And besides Sesshomaru was with his assistant having an international meeting over the phone which I find much more believable."

Inuyasha welled up with anger as the prosecutor teased him, "Oh are you mad you little baby? Go ahead free shot punch me." "That's enough!" the judge exclaimed. Inuyasha was ready to punch him halfway to Hokkaido but then he glanced at Kagome and released his fist. "No further questions." The prosecutor said.

Kagome was holding back her tears but Ayame was already sobbing her eyes out. "Here, Ayame." Kagome said reaching into her purse to hand her a tissue. _"That's weird," Kagome thought "I thought I got rid of that old tape recorder." _"This court's dismissed for an hour for a short lunch break." The judge said slamming his gavel on the table.

Kagome walked out and saw a girl about her age arguing with the bailiff. "What do you mean I can't see him?" "I'm sorry miss," he replied, "You can't speak with the plaintiff without his permission." "But," she replied, "He can't even see his girlfriend?" Kagome thought to ignore it but then had an idea. "Oh," she said to the girl, "Come with me I can talk to him for you." "Thanks," the girl replied, "I'm Rin." "Kiyeka." Kagome replied.

Kagome and Rin were having lunch when Kagome turned on the tape recorder. "I can't believe how clever Sesshomaru was about all this though." Kagome said. "Yeah," Rin replied, "And his stupid brother will go to jail for it. Isn't it great?" "What I don't get is how was he stealing the jewel while talking on the phone?" "Well," Rin replied with her mouth full, "Isn't it such a coincidence that he's revealing his invention of the voice imitator next week?" "I thought him burning the guy's house down was enough." Kagome said. "No way!" Rin exclaimed, "He gets what he deserves."

"Good idea," Kagome said, "But, he never mentioned that on our date." "You went on a date with him?" Rin asked shocked. "Oh yeah," Kagome said, "It went kind of sour after he said how much he wanted to sleep with me though." Rin was silent until Kagome broke the silence saying, "Well, court will be back in session soon. Nice talking to you."

Kagome was in a dead run _"I hope I'm not too late!" she thought_ "Well," the judge said, "Do you have any other witnesses?" "No, your honor." Shippou replied. "Well then," the judge replied, "I have no choice but to…" "Wait!" Kagome yelled throwing the doors open, "I have more evidence that must be examined!" "Objection," Sesshomaru said, "They already dismissed their ability for more witnesses." "Overruled, man this is annoying," the judge said, "Please present the said evidence."

Kagome played the tape of Rin's conversation. Everyone was shocked silent until the judge said, "Well, in light of this evidence I hereby rule in favor of the defendant. Sesshomaru Oniheru, I find you guilty of attempted robbery, arson, extortion and attempted seduction of a minor. You are sentenced to 25 years of service in a federal correctional facility(jail). Case dismissed!" The moment the gavel hit the desk everyone cheered and celebrated.

_It's been 4 years since then. Ayame and Kouga joined the Peace Corps and are now in Africa. Sango expanded her modeling career and is now working with Miroku in the U.S. With some tutoring and a lot of studying I got accepted to Tokyo University. Sesshomaru is still in jail but Rin visits him every now and then. As for Inuyasha he married some stupid spoiled bimbo…you guessed it, I'm the stupid rich bimbo._

Inuyasha was reading a newspaper when Kagome handed him an envelope and kissed him on the cheek. "What's this?" Inuyasha asked opening it to find a necklace. "The shikon jewel," Kagome said, "On loan from the museum." "Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "You have to find it yourself." Kagome giggled running away Inuyasha chased her for a moment then looked back. He saw his mother, father, grandma, and conscience on the hill smiling at him and in his heart he knew he'd made all of them proud.

**The End(?)**

_Kagome: _

_When the snow is falling down_

_Children laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy-tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_Prayed that I'd find someone_

_And baby I found you_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

_Inuyasha:_

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give if I could keep…_

_Just this moment_

_If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away _

_And the years will make us gray_

_But baby in my eyes _

_You'll still be beautiful_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

_Both:_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken…apart_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

**p.s. I don't own Jim Brickman either**


End file.
